Wish
by melrocks622
Summary: I guess there were some wishes even Yuuko couldn't grant. KuroFai


My first KuroFai, if you could call it a KuroFai, story, actually my first TRC ever. I've read a bunch and I just finally decided to write my own. Well I hope you like it, please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tsubasa, Clamp does, but they have so made Kurogane and Fai canon xD

**Summary:** I guess there were some wishes even Yuuko couldn't grant. KuroFai, sorta KuroTomo and AshuraxFai(I don't know what to call that… AshuFai?)

-------

Fai's POV:

I sighed as I watched them walk around the royal garden, he looked so happy. He was smiling; I had never once gotten him to smile like that.

He whispered something to her and she started laughing. As much as it hurt to watch them I couldn't keep my eyes of him.

Had I once ever made him that happy? Thinking back on it I couldn't remember one time.

I sighed again before turning away and walking into the bedroom she had given me and Kurogane for our stay here. Or perhaps that was going to be his permanent bedroom? His wish was to come back home and be with Tomoyo, but somewhere in my heart I had hoped that after spending sometime with me I would be the one that he had wanted to be with.

We had been through so much and he had given so much for me, his blood was my source of life and his missing arm was a sign of how much I thought he had cared. It had made me feel as if I was of some importance to him, but not as important as her, his special someone.

In a couple minutes I heard footsteps, his footsteps.

"Fai," he said looking down at me.

"Yes Kuro-sama?" I had to keep my face down as I answered, if he had seen my eyes he would have instantly know something was wrong.

He looked at me for another second before turning his head away, "Nothing..""How does it feel?"

He looked at me for a second, obviously confused, "How does what feel?"

"Getting your wish granted? You're wish was to get back to your world was it not?"

He closed his eyes, looking aggravated, "Fai, the truth is—"

"Kurogane, Princess Tomoyo wants to speak to you," Souma, another ninja under the princess, called out.

He looked at me for a second then he looked away, before walking out the door.

I laughed, even when we had are small moments like that she had to ruin them. I walked out of the room as well, today seemed to be a good day for ease dropping.

Hiding behind a pillar I listened to their conversation.

"So you truly wish to remain here forever?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes as long as—" He was cut of by Tomoyo

"I know the conditions," she said and when I glanced in I noticed she was radiating happiness; probably because Kurogane was staying, "Then perhaps we should discuss a marriage of some sorts?"

I peaked in again wanting to see his reaction to her question. He was blushing; no blushing didn't even begin to describe the multitude of coloring passing through his face. It was yet another side of him I had never been able to bring out.

"Well," he said still blushing, "I really haven't even…Umm" He was at a loss for word, it was another first.

I walked back to the room and in a couple minutes he was in here too. I looked at him, he was still blushing.

"Marriage, huh?" I muttered under my breath, but I couldn't help but feel a little pleased that he was going to spend the rest of his life with the one person who could make him happier than anyone else.

I smiled; he really loved her, and no matter how much I wanted it to be me making him smile or blush like that it would never be. No matter how much I wished he was mine he never would be. I would pay anything to be the one he loved, but that was a price impossible to pay.

I guess there were some wishes even Yuuko couldn't grant.

-------

Ugg! I worked hard on it and it's short and not how I wanted it to turn out to be. Don't you hate when you have this vision in your head when you're write, but you can't get it to turn out like that? Does anyone else get that problem? Then again does anyone actually read these author note things?

Well if I continue I'll be it will be a two or threeshot, depending on if they get a happy ending. Or 5 chaps if I show Kurogane's POV of this chap. Fai don't you get it's a misunderstanding; he loves you! I could never put him and Tomoyo together! Well please review, you'll get a cookie!

-Mel


End file.
